


{late work hours} ~Bang Chan

by Jisungs_Jeeties



Series: Stray Kids smuts [1]
Category: Stay - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisungs_Jeeties/pseuds/Jisungs_Jeeties





	{late work hours} ~Bang Chan

WARNINGS:

*Rough and needy 

*Orgasm denial

As I slowly start to dose away on the couch, I hear the door open. I groan and open my eyes to look at the clock. '2:43 AM' it said. I hear heavy footsteps approaching. ''Chan, baby...'' I call him sleepily, as I get up from the couch. I rub my eyes and as the heavy footsteps get closer feel 2 strong arms wrapping around my waist. ''Baby.... you should've gone to bed earlier. Why did you stay up so late?'' he whispers softly into my neck as I start to feel sleepy again. My eyes slowly draw close as I give him a sleep response ''I... I was waiting.. for you baby''. He turns me around softly, looking at me with a concerned look in his eyes. ''Babygirl, you should get enough sleep tho''. Softly sighing, I give him a hug. ''Or you shouldn't work so hard. take a break, relax. you always work so hard and till such late times. I miss you... I miss us''. He pulls away from the hug and smirks. ''I think I know a way for me to relax'' 

As he says those mischievous words, I get pushed to the wall. I widen my eyes, realizing what he meant. His lips quickly clinging onto mine. His hands on my hips, mine wrapped around his neck. He adds more pressure into the kiss, our bodies getting pressed harder and harder against each other by the second. he swiped his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance, but being the tease I am, I refuse.

'''B-babygirl'' Chan says between kisses, out of breath. ''Is there something wrong?'' I smirk, pulling away. I look Chan deep in the eyes and see his dark brown orb turn even darker. ''Oh baby girl, don't you dare tease me like that'' He says dangerously. I lean into his ear, biting it softly. ''Fucking make me''. 

That set him off. In a sudden movement, he picks me up, throws me over his shoulder, slaps my ass and walks to the bedroom at a quick pace. As I'm being thrown onto the bed, I gasp. Chan hovers over me, shirtless and panting. He quickly removes my hoodie, revealing my breasts. ''No bra huh? bad girl'' He bites his lip. He takes one breast in his large hand, slowly massaging it. ''You're SO gonna regret teasing me babygirl'' He says in a dangerous tone, looking me dead in the eye. Next thing I know he flips us over, me being on top now. painfully slow, I start palming his bulge through his pants. Chan groans deeply. The veins in his neck are about to burst, it looks like. I slowly trickle my hands over to his belt and begin to unbuckle it. after a painfully slow 2 minutes, his pants are removed and his bulge hard as ever. 

I make my way up to his face. I slowly kiss him on his forehead and slowly make my way down to his nose, eventually stopping at his lips. I kiss him passionately and slowly pull away. I inch over to his neck, leaving little licks and pecks here and there. as I'm about to suck on his sweet spot, I get flipped over again. ''Playtime is over babygirl. Daddy is going to make you scream like there's no tomorrow'' He whispered sensually as he bit my ear harshly. Moaning softly, I feel his hand slide away my panties. His thumb grazes over my clit, slowly rubbing the sensitive nub in circles. I moan softly, desperate for more friction. His other fingers making a way through my wet folds as he softly chuckles. ''So wet for me princess? Are you so desperate for daddies cock?'' I feel his hot breath on my neck, right above my sweet spot. ''Beg for it princess'' he states as he starts sucking on my sweet spot.

I bite my lip softly and moan. ''Please, daddy'' Suddenly, I feel 2 fingers enter me. I gasp out in pleasure mixed with shock. He starts to rub my clit faster and pumps his fingers in and out my pounding core at a fast pace. ''Oh daddy, please'' I moan out louder and louder as he goes faster. I feel that familiar knot in my stomach, signaling that my high is approaching. ''D-daddy... please let me cum. I'm desperate'' I cry out. ''Not yet princess, you need to learn your lesson first. This is gonna be a long night for you''.

Part 2?? lemme know :)

XX ~ Mea


End file.
